


Návrat hrdinů

by miamam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, M/M, Maškarní bál, Pre-Slash, Salazar Zmijozel, Snarry Challenge 2017, masky - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam
Summary: Napsáno na základě Snarry Challenge, kterou dala do kupy Kalamity Jane.Téma, které mi bylo přiděleno:"Maškarní bál. Harry jde na bál jako Severus Snape. Skutečného Severuse taková opovážlivost pochopitelně popudí."Na tohle se klidně dala napsat úplná fraška, rozhodně něco velmi humorného... ale zabte mě, mám takhle před Vánoci trochu sentimentální náladu, no. :-)Uběhlo už několik let od konce války. Z Harryho Pottera je tak trochu samotář. Cestuje po celé zeměkouli, aby našel Severuse Snapa, který sice po válce dostal všeobecný pardon, ale přesto ze dne na den zmizel. Teď před Vánoci je Harry zpět v Anglii a Hermiona ho přemluvila, aby spolu šli na maškarní bál, jehož tématem je "Návrat hrdinů". Vybrat si jako převlek Severuse Snapa je pro Harryho naprostou samozřejmostí.Jenže jeho volba na bále nevzbuzuje zrovna nadšení, i když... Najde se tu jeden člověk v záhadném převleku, který z nepochopitelného důvodu trpí Harryho přítomnost, přestože o Snapovi evidentně nemá valné mínění...Možná Harrymu jen hrabe, ale možná prostě... naděje umírá poslední.





	Návrat hrdinů

Harry stál před zrcadlem, hůlku ještě pořád mírně pozvednutou a s pootevřenými ústy zíral na svůj odraz.

„Harry?“

Ruka s hůlkou poklesla. Prsty druhé ruky zaraženě osahával svůj nos. U kořene byl užší než obvykle. Uprostřed byl trochu vyboulený, tvrdá kost naznačující typický hrbolek, v němž se z profilu nos výrazně ohýbal, až celkově vypadal spíš jako orlí zobák. Zamrkal a zaměřil se na oči. Brýle už nějaký čas nepotřeboval, na co nestačila kouzla, vyřešila mudlovská operace. Díval se na sebe tmavě hnědýma, skoro až černýma očima.

„Harry? Jsi tam? Jdu k tobě, ano?“ Uvědomil si, že už po několikáté na něj volá Hermiona z krbu; zahučelo to a ozval se dopad nohou a pak šustění, jak se oprašovala od sazí.

„J-jo, Hermiono. Jsem tady, pojď klidně dál,“ řekl trochu chraptivě.

„Měl by sis pospíšit, jinak přijdeme... pozdě.“ Hermiona v tu chvíli otevřela dveře do Harryho ložnice a uviděla, jak před zrcadlem stojí Severus Snape. Ne, zamrkala a krátce se zamračila. Severus Snape, který byl už tři roky nezvěstný, byl každopádně vyšší. Tohle je... Harry, přestrojený za Snapa. Prudce se nadechla nosem.

Harry se otočil na podpatku naleštěných kožených střevíců a zadíval se na ni. Měla na sobě staromódní vínové šaty, vlasy obarvené na velmi světlou blond a sčesané do volného drdolu. V jedné ruce držela kulaté brýle na nožičce a ve druhé měla nějakou knihu vázanou v černé kůži. Na ramenou jí spočívala huňatá pelerína, o níž byl přesvědčený, že je z umělé kožešiny.

„Sluší ti to,“ poznamenal Harry a přikývl, kvůli čemuž mu jeho momentálně dlouhé černé vlasy částečně zahalily tvář. „To jdeš za... Ehm. Promiň, nemám páru, za koho vlastně jdeš...“

„Matrimonie Pírková, bojovnice za práva žen. Díky ní jsou ženy ve starostolci,“ odříkala Hermiona s mávnutím ruky, aniž by z něj spustila oči. Udělala krok vpřed a opět se zastavila. „Jsi si jistý, že je to dobrý nápad?“

Harry sklonil pohled k oděvu, co měl právě na sobě. Od hlavy až k patě v černém; knoflíčky na košili, na vestě, na rukávech, dokonce i na nohavicích. Věděl přesně, kolik jich má být. V minulosti je počítal mockrát. Antracitový plášť zahaloval jeho ramena a v elegantních záhybech se snášel dolů, až ke kotníkům. S každým Harryho pohybem jej plášť následoval, jako šátek svého toreadora.

Zadíval se na Hermionu a ztěžka polkl. V očích odhodlanost, nebo možná spíš umíněnost, nad níž žena v minulosti kolikrát protáčela oči. Teď ale jen sevřela ústa a povzdychla si. Věděla, kolik pro něj muž, za něhož se dnes bude aspoň částečně vydávat, znamená. A nesoudila ho.

„Tak pojď.“ Vyšli z Harryho domu, a když se zvedl mrazivý prosincový vítr, málem je zády přirazil zpátky na vstupní dveře.

„Ach, Harry. Měl by sis tu aspoň zasadit nějaké stromy. Trochu by to tuhle samotu zútulnilo,“ pokárala ho mírně Hermiona a zavěsila se do něj, zatímco mířili k hranici pozemku, odkud se chtěli přemístit na Ministerský výroční maškarní bál.

„Chceš říct, že by se o ně aspoň lámal vítr, co?“ pousmál se Harry.

„To taky,“ přitakala Hermiona a stiskla mu loket o něco víc. „Jsi tu vážně odříznutý, je to tu jako u poustevníka.“

„Vyhovuje mi to soukromí,“ poznamenal Harry, v historii rozhovorů podobným těmto už poněkolikáté. Prošli tepanou bránou, natřenou na zeleno, a s lupnutím se přemístili.

 

**oOo**

 

Na plese byli snad všichni kouzelníci a čarodějky ze Spojeného království a možná i pár z kontinentu, pomyslel si Harry, když se ocitli u vstupu do sálu, který tvořilo několik vysokých oblouků, takže bylo vidět na hosty uvnitř. Tady předkládali hůlky ke kontrole. Několik portýrů kontrolovalo pomocí Priori incantatem potenciální prohřešky hostů, ale letos zřejmě nepřišel žádný kriminálník, tvářili se trochu znuděně a monotónně posunkovali proklepnutým kouzelníkům, aby vešli dále.

Harry sklonil tvář k úzkému rukávu a začal vytahovat svou hůlku.

„Pomalé pohyby, pane!“ ostražitý hlas portýra přiměl Harryho zvednout hlavu. Když se na něj muž díval s otevřenou pusou a překvapeným výrazem, zatímco mu v očích svítalo pochopení, došlo Harrymu, proč na něj tak zírá.

 _Myslel si, že jsem_ on.

„Jen vám chci předložit svou hůlku, ano?“

Opatrně ji vytáhl a nabídl ji portýrovi. Ten si ji roztržitě vzal, zkontroloval ji, a ještě předtím, než ji Harrymu vrátil, se k němu trochu naklonil a Harry ho napodobil.

„Pane, víte, že tématem letošního ročníku je Návrat _hrdinů_ , že ano?“ zeptal se s očima pořád ještě vykulenýma. Harry se zase narovnal a trochu se zamračil.

„Samozřejmě, že to vím,“ řekl chladně. „Můžu projít?“

„Harry? Harry, tady jsem,“ přispěchala Hermiona z vedlejší řady, kam ji před chvílí strhl dav. Zarazila se na místě, když viděla, že portýr ještě pořád svírá Harryho hůlku. „Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptala se nejistě.

Muž zamrkal a zamumlal: „Harry... _Potter_? Ale... Přece...“ Harry si jen dlouze povzdychl, odebral z mužovy ochablé ruky svou hůlku a s Hermionou opět zavěšenou do jeho paže vešli dovnitř.

Společenský sál Nového ministerstva kouzel byl velmi prostorný. Taneční parket, na který se celkem pohodlně vešlo i několik stovek lidí, byl lemovaný v několika patrech balkóny s bohatou výzdobou. Na piedestalech podél místnosti stály pohybující se sochy známých osobností, bájných hrdinů i skutečných lidí. Některé sochy bez varování chňapaly po kolemjdoucích, kteří se tomu střídavě smáli a zlobili. Na několika místech po parketu stály občerstvovací altánky s nápoji a ovocem, a u vzdálenější strany sálu byl i bufet. A konečně, Harry uviděl i pódium, kde se právě několik hudebníků pokoušelo sladit své nástroje a připravovali aparaturu. Harry se rozhlížel kolem sebe a trochu se mu motala hlava z takového množství lidí.

Dolevitoval k nim tác se šumivými duhovými nápoji. Hermiona uchopila dvě skleničky a jednu vrazila Harrymu.

„Napij se, uvolní tě to,“ zamumlala mu do ucha. Harry si pomyslel, že musí být jak otevřená kniha, když na něm poznala napětí.

„Díky,“ hluboce se napil a cítil podivné mravenčení, jak mu nápoj klouzal hrdlem do žaludku. „Co to vlastně pijeme?“ zeptal se, když postřehl Hermionin podobně překvapený výraz. Zvedla oči od skleničky a pokrčila ramenem.

„Nemám tušení,“ zazubila se na Harryho a pak uhnula pohledem trochu doleva a za něj a zalapala po dechu. „Pojď!“ pobídla ho a prakticky ho táhla za sebou, dokud se nezastavili před Albusem Brumbálem, jehož k Harryho podivu neobklopovala horda lidí, jak by byl čekal.

„Pane profesore!“ vyhrkla Hermiona a téměř bolestivě sevřela Harryho ruku. Harry se snažil vyprostit, ale marně. „Dobrý večer, pane, hádám, že jste za Percivala Bursta?“

Brumbál se k ní otočil, pozvedl obočí a přívětivě se usmál.

„Slečno Grangerová! Bojovnice za práva každým coulem, viďte? Samozřejmě máte pravdu,“ přikývl mírně Brumbál a Hermiona celá zčervenala. Pak se profesor, s plnovousem pro tento večer výjimečně zkrácený o dobrých třicet centimetrů a s drobným černým kloboučkem s fialovou stuhou ve vlasech, podíval na Harryho. V očích mu blýsklo cosi, co Harry nedokázal přesně identifikovat, a široce se zazubil.

„Nu, podívejme. Skutečně rád tě vidím, Harry.“

„Nápodobně, pane,“ zakřenil se Harry a okamžitě musel myslet na to, jak se svým orlím nosem a dlouhými rovnými vlasy musí vypadat, když se tu tak tlemí. Opanoval svůj výraz, ale nemohl si pomoct, za chvíli se opět usmíval. „Nebýt Hermiony, tak jsem dnes asi dost ztracený. Skoro žádné hrdiny tu nepoznávám,“ rychle se rozhlédl a mávl rukou po davech okolo, dokud se nezarazil u dvou lidí, kteří stáli opodál, zaníceně o něčem debatovali, a hlavně - kteří vypadali _jako Harry Potter_. Jako by ti dva vycítili něčí pozornost, podívali se jeho směrem, a Harry docela jasně viděl, jak jim skrz čupřiny hnědých vlasů vykukují zarudlé jizvy ve tvaru blesku. Okamžitě se otočil zpět k Brumbálovi a cítil, jak mu hoří tváře. „Teda. To jsem. Nečekal,“ odkašlal si. Brumbál se mu zadíval přes rameno a uchechtl se.

„Och, ale dnešní večer je tu hned _několik_ Harry Potterů, nejen tamti dva. Ten pravý je ovšem jen jeden, a ke všemu originální,“ naklonil hlavu mírně do hlavy a už zase mu jiskřilo v očích.

„Vypadá to, že s mou volbou kostýmu leckdo nesouhlasí, pane,“ poznamenal Harry, když kolem nich prošly dva páry lidí, kteří, jakmile si všimli jeho kostýmu, s pohoršenými výrazy změnili směr. „Zajímalo by mě, jak by se tvářili, kdybych si nezakryl jizvu. Muselo by jim hned dojít, kdo se to tu producíruje za Severuse Snapa,“ řekl tlumeně.

Brumbál zamyšleně přikyvoval, když se sálem kromě šumění hlasů rozlehla první melodie večera, v rytmu valčíku.

„Ty sám jsi někdo, kdo ví, jak to v médiích chodí, Harry. Chce to čas, než lidem skutečně dojde, že Severus opravdu není tím, koho by se měli obávat, ale že naopak stál na jejich straně. Někdy je docela těžké přijmout fakt, že lidé nejsou tak zlí...“ Brumbál se krátce odmlčel a pak zamrkal. „A nebo, že někteří lidé se dokáží změnit, přestože ani dříve nebyli žádnými zlosyny,“ dodal se zvláštním důrazem, až se Harry zamračil. Chtěl se zeptat, o kom přesně mluví, když se za jeho zády najednou ozvalo:

„Smím prosit?“

Harry se stejně jako Hermiona otočil a lehce mu spadla brada.

„Malfoyi,“ řekl místo pozdravu štíhlému muži, který vyčkávavě hleděl na úplně tumpachovou Hermionu. Draco Malfoy sklouzl pohledem k Harrymu, jako by si teprve teď všiml, že tu vlastně stojí, a mírně pozvedl obočí, což u něj mohlo znamenat, že je v šoku.

„Pottere. Je mi líto, ale tebe k tanci nezvu. Přestože proti tanci se Severusem nic nemám, nestojím o náhražky,“ řekl blahosklonně a Harry krátce střelil pohledem po Brumbálovi. O jaké změně to vlastně Brumbál mluvil?

„Nicméně s představitelkou Matrimonie Pírkové bych si zatančil velice rád, pokud dostanu svolení,“ dodal Malfoy, zatímco se s jemnou úklonou otočil k Hermioně. Ta rychle zamrkala a sjela Draca pohledem. V očích jí kmitlo zmatení, zřejmě netušila, za koho se Malfoy vydává. Předstoupila s rukou mírně pozvednutou a pousmála se.

„Ráda, Draco.“ Oba odešli na parket a Harry za nimi nepokrytě zíral.

„Pane profesore, sice si nemyslím, že jsem úplně pomalý, ale přizpůsobit se některým věcem dělá problém i mně,“ řekl zaraženě.

Brumbál se tlumeně zasmál. „Jestli to nebude tím, že se ostatních tolik straníš, Harry,“ řekl mírně.

Harry se zachmuřil.

„Já se ostatních nestraním. Jen skoro pořád cestuju,“ řekl větu, kterou si v uplynulých letech opakoval skoro denně.

„Hm, zajímalo by mě, zda tvé cesty kromě toho jednoho cíle mají i nějaký další důvod. Konec konců, většinu života jsi byl nucen strávit téměř na jednom místě a musel jsi toho vidět už mnoho, že? A přesto se ženeš dál...“ řekl a zkoumavě ho pozoroval. Harry měl pocit, jako by vrůstal do země. Lhát Brumbálovi, že necestuje ani tak kvůli _tomu jednomu cíli_ , ale proto, že chtěl objevovat chrámy a pralesy světa... Do toho se mu příliš nechtělo. Naštěstí Brumbála ze zamyšlení vytrhl nějaký muž, který nesl dvě sklenice s pitím. Brumbál se okamžitě uvolnil a opět se zářivě usmál.

„Ach, tady tě mám, příteli. Už jsem si začínal myslet, že jsi to pití šel sám namíchat,“ uchechtl se profesor a vzal si od příchozího sklenici na dlouhé stopce. Harry neměl tušení, kdo to před ním stojí, ať už měl přemýšlet nad převlekem, nebo nad skutečnou osobou. Byl vysoký a štíhlý, oblečený do temně zeleného nabíraného atlasu, prošívaného stříbrnou, zelenou a černou nití ve složitých ornamentech, stříbrné vlasy, které snad mohly být kdysi plavé, měl pečlivě sčesané dozadu tak, že v dlouhých pramenech splývaly na lopatky zpod staromódního klobouku... A většinu tváře měl zahalenou černou koženou maskou, zdobenou tepaným stříbrem. Jen rty a brada, oboje velmi světlé díky líčidlu nebo kouzlu, byly vidět. Prohlížel si Harryho pronikavým a snad i zlostným pohledem, který Harry přičítal svému převleku. Rozhodl se, že se tímhle bohatě našňořeným cizincem nenechá vyvést z míry.

„Dobrý večer, pane...“ Harry k němu natáhl ruku a cizinec ji po chvilce přijal, stiskl ji svými dlouhými prsty, oděnými do černých přiléhavých rukavic.

„Salazar Zmijozel,“ představil se neznámý a Harrymu zaškubaly koutky.

„Těší mě, Severus Snape,“ pokývl hlavou a mrkl po Brumbálovi, který právě velmi zaujatě sledoval namodralý měňavý nápoj ve své sklenici.

„Vskutku,“ protáhl Salazar a nespouštěl oči z Harryho převleku. Jako by snad... počítal knoflíčky? Klouzal očima dolů po Harryho černé vestě, přes kalhoty až k nohavicím. Harry si odkašlal a Salazar se mu opět podíval do očí.

„Na to, že byl jedním ze zakladatelů Bradavic, nevybavuju si, že bych kdekoli ve škole viděl jeho portrét,“ poznamenal Harry nejistě.

Salazar s nečitelným pohledem jednou přikývl. „To přisuzuji buď vaší ignoranci,“ začal Salazar vláčně a Harry se zamračil, „nebo jednoduše tomu, že jste nepatřil mezi Zmijozely. Jeho portrét visí v jejich klubovně.“

Harry byl pořád trochu nabroušený, že by cizí člověk o něm klidně prohlásil, že je ignorant; ale nedokázal z domnělého Salazara pustit oči.

„Divné. To bych si ho tam při jisté příležitosti určitě všiml,“ řekl Harry zamyšleně. Zřejmě tím Salazara trochu zmátl, protože přivřel oči a mlčky ho dál pozoroval. Albus Brumbál v té chvíli blaženě zasténal nad svým nápojem, díky čemuž oba muže dokonale rozhodil. Harry byl přesvědčený, že tak děsivý zvuk od Brumbála ještě neslyšel.

„Óóó, to je lahodný nápoj,“ řekl profesor zaníceně. „Harry, to musíš ochutnat, pro jeden ti dojdu.“

„To je dobré, pane, ještě musím dopít ten svůj... duhový...“ Harry sklonil pohled ke své sklenici, která už měla úplně obyčejnou čirou barvu, jako by v ní měl jen vodu. Podezřívavě si k tekutině přičichl, ale ani nijak zvláštně nevoněla.

„Zdejší nápoje se musí vypít co nejdříve po tom, co si nějaký vezmeš, Harry. Jinak kouzlo vyprchá,“ mrkl Brumbál pomněnkovým okem a znovu usrkl. „Skutečně, tenhle se vydařil.“ A bez dalšího slova se otočil a svižným krokem zamířil pryč, až se jeho drobný černý klobouček ztratil v davu, ani Harryho další naléhání neslyšel.

Harry osaměl se Salazarem Zmijozelem. Aniž by k tomu měl nějaký zvláštní důvod, ten cizí muž pořád stál u něj, a i když se rozhlížel po okolí, Harry několikrát postřehl, jak po něm pokukuje.

„Tak. Ehm,“ odkašlal si Harry. „Povězte, Salazare, za co si podle vás Salazar Zmjozel zaslouží být označován jako hrdina?“ Usrkl své... ano, definitivně vody, a vyčkávavě se na vyššího muže zahleděl. Ten jako by snad o pár centimetrů povyrostl; zaklonil mírně hlavu a díval se na Harryho spatra přes svůj velký, černou kůží zakrytý nos.

„Chcete říct, že jste chodil do Bradavic, a přesto o jednom ze zakladatelů nic nevíte?“

„To jsem říct nechtěl, něco samozřejmě vím, ale zdá se, že i tak je to dost málo. Povězte,“ mrkl zvolna Harry a Salazar nepatrně našpulil rty, „v čem je pro vás tím hrdinou?“

„Nebyl o nic menším čarodějem, o nic méně schopným člověkem než jeho tři přátelé zakladatelé, přesto je často zastiňován ostatními třemi zakladateli. Mluví za něj činy. Byl  nesmírně důmyslným lektvaristou, vynalezl několik lektvarů, bez nichž by se leckteří, včetně mě, neobešli.“

„Vážně?“ zeptal se zaraženě Harry. „Co třeba?“

„Na příklad,“ Salazar si olízl rty, než pokračoval, „Bezesný spánek.“ Upil svého modrého pití, které se pomalu zbarvovalo do tmavě zelené.

„Hm. Tak to bych mu měl minimálně položit květiny na hrob,“ zamumlal Harry a postřehl, že se druhý muž pobaveně ušklíbl.

„Copak? Míváte zlé sny, _Severusi_? Čím to asi bude? Že by výčitkami svědomí?“ Kyselý, posměvačský tón toho prohlášení Harrymu připomněl, jak se ten muž tvářil, když ho uviděl poprvé. Harry se napřímil a rozhlédl se po okolí. V dálce na okamžik zahlédl dvě blond hlavy – Hermionu a Malfoye, kteří ještě pořád tančili, přestože úvodní valčík už dávno skončil.

„Harry Potter,“ řekl Harry tlumeně.

„Ano?“ zeptal se muž lhostejně a Harry se na něj znovu podíval.

„Chci říct, že mluvím za sebe. Jsem Harry Potter a mluvil jsem o sobě v souvislosti s Bezesným spánkem,“ řekl vyzývavě Harry.

„Ach tak. Samozřejmě vím, kdo jste, pane Pottere. Měl jsem ovšem zato, že s vámi budu hrát hru na _hrdiny_ , jako to mají dnešní večer i ostatní v plánu.“

„Jak víte, kdo jsem?“ zamračil se Harry.

Muž útrpně vydechl.

„Jistou dobu byl váš obličej často na stránkách novin. Tu tvář nelze zapomenout, ať už je jakkoli zamaskovaná černými vlasy, jinou barvou očí a otřesně hákovitým nosem.“ Znuděně upil a převaloval doušek v ústech, než polkl. „Mohl jste jít dost dobře sám za sebe, vaše obdivovatele vidím, kam se jen podívám,“ zasyčel otráveně.

„Aha,“ vydechl Harry zmateně. Přece jen, stojí tu jak na výstavě, kolem něj proudí lidé, kteří by ho mohli poznat, ale nepoznávají. „Nemám ve zvyku vystavovat se na odiv. A možná mě lidé nepoznávají jednoduše proto, že se kvůli mému dnešnímu kostýmu neobtěžují dívat líp.“

„Dost pravděpodobné,“ přitakal kysele Salazar. „Co je to také za nápad, chodit na bál věnovaný hrdinům, v převleku za bývalého smrtijeda?“

Harry spolkl uštěpačnou poznámku a místo toho ho něco napadlo, až se pousmál. Muž si toho všiml a pátravě přimhouřil oči.

„Řekl jsem něco vtipného?“ zeptal se trochu hrozivě, ale Harryho to nijak nezastrašilo.

„Smím prosit?“

Salazar zamrkal. „Co prosím?“

„Pojďte tančit. Nebudeme tu jediní dva muži, kteří spolu budou tančit, jestli vás právě tohle odrazuje.“

„To mě skutečně nijak neodrazuje,“ odsekl přezíravě Salazar. „Ještě stále ale čekám na vysvětlení vtipnosti situace.“

Harry polkl a snažil se nevnímat horko, které se mu rozlilo tělem.

„Salazar Zmijozel tančící s jedním z nejslavnějších představitelů jeho koleje?“ Zakřenil se a Salazar málem vyprskl doušek, který se právě chystal polknout.

„Nu dobrá. Překvapuje mě, pane Pottere, že na téma Zmijozelů dokážete dělat takové vtípky,“ Salazar pokývl a nastavil rámě, z čehož Harry usoudil, že ho Salazar bude při tanci vést.

„Nemám vůči Zmijozelu, teda té koleji, předsudky. Lidé můžou být stejně tak podlí a zlomyslní, ať už jsou z jakékoli koleje,“ řekl Harry důrazně, zatímco se pomalu proplétali mezi páry, které se chystaly tančit na nadcházející skladbu. Houslista na pódiu udal první takty a přidal se k němu i zbytek orchestru. Vykročili, stejně jako stovky dalších.

„Hm. Souhlasím. Ovšem někteří jsou zlomyslnosti nakloněni víc než jiní a z mojí zkušenosti vím, že takových bývá mnoho právě ve Zmijozelu. A vy, _Severusi..._ Pro vás nemám nic jiného než pohrdání. Co se dalo, to jste zpackal. Je jedině dobře, že skutečný Severus Snape zůstává kdesi... na útěku.“

Harry sevřel zuby, až zaskřípaly.

Byl _takhle_ blízko tomu, uřknout... No, aspoň _nakopnout_ toho nabubřeného... Salazara do holeně a odkráčet pryč. Ale přesto... Nevěděl, čím to je, tenhle člověk ho zajímal. Něco na tom, jak mluvil...

Zhluboka se nadechl, zatímco jimi Salazar několikrát otočil kolem dokola. Muž ho držel pevně, snad pevněji, než by bylo nutné. Možná nechtěl, aby Harry odešel? Ale proč by ho tak provokoval?

Harry se mu zadíval do tváře, i když to z takové blízkosti bylo trochu nepříjemné. Jeho tanečník se nepřestával dívat kolem, aby do někoho nevrazil, a s překvapivou ladností a pevností je prováděl po sále.

Mrkl po tom, co z tohohle muže vůbec _bylo_ vidět – ruka s dlouhými štíhlými prsty. Úzké rty a pevná brada v protáhlém obličeji, přestože byl kvůli bálu pozměněný.

Náhle se mu udělalo slabo, až trochu klopýtl. Nejspíš mu už straší ve věži, ale... Co když...

Znovu se zadíval na tvář před sebou. Na paži, odtáhnutou od těla a ruku v tenké rukavici, v níž měl položenu svoji mnohem menší dlaň. A opět na masku zakrývající obličej.

Musel se zbláznit. Nebo ten duhový drink, který se změnil ve vodu, měl nějaký vedlejší efekt i poté, co se stal vodou.

Orchestr v tu chvíli výrazně změnil rytmus – skladba, doteď energická a bouřlivá, se po několika táhlých smutných tónech zpomalila do volnějšího waltzu. Jeho tanečník se okamžitě přizpůsobil a Harry se uchechtl; dílem kvůli šílenému nápadu, co mu podsouval jeho mozek, a dílem kvůli situaci.

Salazar po něm mrkl pohledem, a v Harrym se na okamžik všechno zastavilo. Díval se do hnědých očí, ne tak temných, jako měl v tuhle chvíli on sám, ale stejně měl pocit, že vidí –

„Už zase se smějete, naprosto bezdůvodně,“ poznamenal Salazar a uhnul pohledem. „A to jsem vás teprve před chvílí musel zcela jistě urazit, když si dnes hrajete na _hrdinu_ Snapa.“

„Víte, já vlastně vůbec neumím tancovat. Chci říct – prostě netančím. Nikdy.“

Salazar si odfrkl. „Vedu vás já. Pokud budu tančit s někým, kdo má dvě funkční nohy, tak se to dá zvládnout. Vy navíc umíte i počítat do tří, což celou situaci velice zjednodušuje.“

Harry se znovu krátce zasmál. V hrudi ho pálivě bolelo, cítil, jak se mírně třese, jak v něm bojuje naděje s nejistotou, ale ignoroval to.

„Proč se mnou vlastně ještě zůstáváte?“ zeptal se Harry tiše.

„Jak to myslíte?“ zeptal se Salazar nechápavě.

„Mohl byste trávit dnešní večer příjemněji s Albusem Brumbálem. Určitě byste si popovídali o smysluplnějších věcech... Místo toho tančíte se zástupcem Zmijozelu, který je vám naprosto cizí.“

V tu chvíli skončila skladba a uvaděč oznámil krátkou přestávku. Většina tanečníků postávala na parketu, protože se jednoduše nebylo kudy dostat pryč, a jiní se zas pustili do hovoru, zatímco kolem nich poletovaly tácy s pitím. Salazar pustil Harryho a kousek poodstoupil.

Když ani po chvíli neodpověděl na Harryho otázku, a přesto zůstával stát na místě, Harry k němu o krůček přistoupil a naklonil se k němu.

„Možná vás zajímá, proč Chlapec, který přežil tak okatě dává najevo svůj obdiv k osobě, která je i dnes po letech většinou lidí buď nesnášena, nebo aspoň ignorována,“ promluvil tlumeně, aby ho slyšel jen Salazar.

„Hm.“ Muž opět mírně zaklonil hlavu jako to udělal před chvílí, a Harryho si zaujatě prohlížel. „Předpokládám, že to má co dělat s touhou vzdorovat všeobecnému proudu. Odlišit se od názorů většiny.“

„Chcete říct, že jsem zastydl v pubertě?“

„Nepochybně,“ odtušil Salazar.

Harry se zazubil. S každým dalším okamžikem začínal být víc a víc přesvědčený o tom, že mu intuice napovídá správně.

„Takže... Půjdete si teď popovídat s Albusem? Jistě máte dnešní pozvánku právě od něj,“ popíchl ho Harry.

„Plány pro dnešní večer nechávám zatím otevřené... Z čeho usuzujete, že pozvánka přišla právě od něj?“

„Kdo by, pro Merlina, zval Salazara Zmijozela? Snad jen ředitel Bradavic,“ pokrčil Harry rameny. Salazarovi cukl koutek, rychle se podíval stranou. Harry cítil, že mu buší srdce až v krku.

„A kde vy máte doprovod, pane Pottere?“

Harry se rozhlédl kolem, přejel pohledem balkóny, a tam – v jednom z nich seděla Hermiona s Dracem Malfoyem a rozhazovala rukama, jak mu něco vyprávěla.

„Zdá se, že se beze mě obejde,“ usmál se Harry.

„A to vás ani v nejmenším neuráží, že jste přišel o dámskou společnost?“ protáhl Salazar a zdálo se, že se alespoň pohledem snaží vyhledat cestičku mezi všemi bývalými tanečníky, jichž bylo na parketu tolik, že se skoro nedalo projít.

„Ani v nejmenším. Zdá se, že jsme dnes večer oba našli někoho, koho bychom rádi poznali líp. V jistém ohledu dávám přednost... mužské společnosti.“ Salazar k němu prudce stočil pohled, propaloval ho očima a pak viditelně polkl.

„Nemám... v úmyslu,“ začal váhavě, „trávit zbytek večera s Albusem Brumbálem. Velmi brzy se s ním stejně znovu uvidím.“

„Pak byste možná mohl přijmout pozvání na skleničku něčeho, co nemění barvy?“

„Snad mě zvete na lok Bezesného spánku?“

„Ne,“ zazubil se Harry. „Myslel jsem spíš Ohnivou whiskey.“

Salazar znovu polkl a pak se rozhlédl, jako by ho nadcházející program vlastně docela nudil. „Dobrá. Přijímám. Pokud se ovšem zvládneme dostat z téhle tupé masy lidí,“ zavrčel, prakticky do obličeje jedné buclatější dámy, která sjela nesouhlasným pohledem Harryho a následně Salazara.

Harry se zakřenil, právě ho něco napadlo.

„Věděl jste, že je tu mezi námi i _skutečný_ Harry Potter?“ řekl hlasitě a Salazar se na něj nechápavě zamračil. „No vážně, má se setkat s Dracem Malfoyem, který sedí přímo tamhle!“ Harry ukázal na balkonek a několik lidí v jeho okolí se otočilo za jeho prstem. „Má soukromý balkon ve druhém patře. Harry Potter tam za pár minut má přijít!“ dodal ještě hlasitým šeptem pro ostatní, kteří ho mohli slyšet. A dav se začal pomalu přetvářet, rozdělovat, lidé se rádoby nenuceně začali přesouvat bokem, směrem ke schodišti k soukromým balkónům. Uvolnilo se tolik prostoru, že Salazar i Harry mohli bez větších obtíží jít na okraj sálu. Prošli kolem portýrů, kteří jim přivolali pláště a rozloučili se s nimi (s Harrym poněkud nesouhlasně) a za chvíli už stáli venku, v ostrém mrazivém vzduchu.

„To bylo skutečně ďábelské,“ poznamenal s pousmáním Salazar. Harry pokrčil rameny a přitáhl si plášť blíž k tělu.

„Aspoň můžu využít toho, že jsem tak nechutně profláklý. K něčemu ta otravná popularita přece jenom je.“

Mířili k branám, odkud se mohli přemístit. Cítil, že po něm Salazar zvědavě pokukuje, ale měl co dělat sám se sebou, než aby mu oplácel. Nutil se k soustředění, jednu nohu před druhou... Až došli k hranici.

Bez váhání nastavil muži svůj loket.

„Kam že to vlastně máme namířeno?“ zeptal se Salazar, než vůbec pozvedl svou ruku.

„Ke mně,“ pokrčil Harry znovu rameny a čekal.

Muž ho hodnou chvíli pozoroval, než pomalu položil svou ruku na Harryho loket. Luplo to a zhmotnili se jen pár metrů od tepané brány. Vítr už se trochu utišil, Harry zvedl pohled k nebi; bylo hutné, potemnělé, nebyla vidět jediná hvězda. Začínalo sněžit.

„Tak tady... bydlí slavný Harry Potter?“ zeptal se nevěřícně Salazar, zatímco se skrz bránu díval na jednopatrový kamenný domek.

„Když zrovna necestuje, tak ano,“ přisvědčil Harry. Pobídl muže směrem k domu a oba mlčky kráčeli pár desítek metrů. Harry odemkl, nad čímž Salazar překvapeně odfrkl, a vešli dovnitř.

„Cestujete... často?“ zeptal se Salazar a po pobídnutí si nechal svléct plášť. Harry ho pověsil vedle toho svého a zavedl je do pohodlně zařízené místnosti. Mávl rukou ke krbu, který se prudce rozhořel a rozsvítil i několik svic podél stěn. Salazar stál nedaleko kožené pohovky, která vypadala, že už pamatovala lepší časy, a s téměř komickým údivem, kvůli němuž se Harry musel kousnout do rtu, aby nevyprskl, zíral na nevelkou knihovnu, která byla plná různých svazků.

„Jsem prakticky častěji pryč než doma. Zdá se, že to tak vyhovuje jak mně, tak mému skřítkovi. Ten má výslovně nařízeno, že se tu má zdržovat jen v době mojí nepřítomnosti, tak je takovým svéhlavým pánem domu,“ Harry přešel ke stolku s alkoholem. „Takže, Ohnivá whiskey? Nebo budete chtít třeba svařené víno, pane profesore?“

„Přijal jsem pozvání na whiskey, pane Pottere,“ zamumlal Salazar, zatímco očima přejížděl po hřbetech knih. Náhle se zarazil na místě. Harry cítil, jak mu hoří tváře. Polkl a bez dalšího slova nalil alkohol do dvou sklenic.

„Je vlastně trochu zvláštní, že o tom nevíte. Pokaždé, když se vrátím domů, mě tu čeká stoh Denního věštce, který pořád spekuluje, kam jsem zase zmizel a jaké budou moje další kroky. Zatím jsou převážně přesvědčení, že se jednoduše nechci usadit a že si dopřávám dobrodružství v zahraničí, když už válka skončila,“ pozvedl obě skleničky a jednu nabídl Salazarovi. Ten z Harryho nespouštěl oči. Harry měl pocit, jako by se díval na hada, který si ještě není jistý, zda uštkne.

Oba muži se zvolna napili medově zbarveného alkoholu.

„Říkáte to, jako by o nějaké dobrodružství vlastně nešlo,“ přešel Salazar poznámku o vlastní neinformovanosti.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne. Nešlo,“ odvětil Harry s pohledem upřeným na vyššího muže před sebou, ale pak sklonil oči k whisce. „Vlastně... Doufal jsem, že někoho najdu.“

„Vskutku?“ zeptal se muž váhavě a znovu upil. „Takže jste se doma zastavil kvůli bálu a opět vyrazíte? Nebo snad trávíte nadcházející svátky tady a teprve pak odjíždíte?“

„Vypadá to...“ Harry se odmlčel a snažil se do plic, které byly úzkostlivě sevřené, nabrat nějaký vzduch, „že už zůstávám. Už hledat nepotřebuju,“ dodal a s nadějí, kterou už v sobě nedokázal víc dusit, se zadíval do očí muže před sebou.

Salazar uhnul kousek hlavou, jako by chtěl s něčím nesouhlasit, ale přitom z Harryho nespouštěl oči.

„Jak to myslíte?“

Harry odložil nedopitou skleničku na stolek u pohovky a přistoupil blíž. Pomalým pohybem, který Salazar sledoval jako ostříž, vytáhl svou hůlku, namířil ji na sebe a změnil svou tvář do původního stavu – oči zesvětlaly do modro-zelené a nos se podstatně zmenšil, jen to zabrnilo. Pak hůlku položil na stolek vedle skleničky: hrozba odložena.

„Několikrát během uplynulých let jsem si při svém cestování myslel, že jsem na stopě někomu, o němž jsem si před časem uvědomil, že ho potřebuju mít nablízku. Zmizel tehdy ze dne na den a já ani neměl šanci, abych... mu řekl... Teda kromě jiných věcí i to, že... si ho nesmírně vážím,“ zadrhával se Harry a pak sklonil hlavu, neschopný pokračovat.

„Mohl bych vás o něco požádat?“ zeptal se Harry a jen stěží potlačoval vzrušení z možného odhalení.

„Záleží na tom, o co,“ odpověděl muž vyhýbavě – nic jiného Harry ani nečekal.

„Můžete mi ukázat vaše předloktí?“

Ticho. Jen praskání polen v krbu a slabé ševelení, jak se sníh sypal v těžkých chuchvalcích na okenice a dotýkal se skla jako drobnými studenými prstíky.

Salazar odložil skleničku vedle té Harryho a ukročil zpět na své původní místo. Vyhrnul pravý rukáv.

„To druhé. Prosím.“

Jen okamžik se měřili pohledem, než vyhrnul i rukáv na levém předloktí. Bylo stejně bledé jako to pravé.

Harry se úlevou krátce zasmál.

„Takže jste uspěl,“ vydechl a měl co dělat, aby stál rovně; kolena měl najednou nějak slabá.

„Co... tím myslíte,“ zachraptěl muž a naklonil hlavu jemně do strany.

„Musíte přece vědět, že...“ Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Prosím. Odložte to.“ Mávl k Salazarově kostýmu. „Odložte masku, Severusi.“

V tu chvíli se zdálo, že muž převlečený za Salazara Zmijozela se otočí na podpatku a odkráčí pryč. Harry sevřel zuby a řekl si, že pokud to udělá, nebude ho pronásledovat. Chápal, že Severus Snape kromě metody, jak se zbavit ohavného znamení zla, hledal ve světě i klid, který ještě pořád v Anglii najít nedokázal. Pokud teď odejde, tak... Harry nejspíš v prvé řadě dopije tu půlku lahve Ohnivé whiskey a pak zajde za Brumbálem, který bude chápat jeho rozpoložení.

Jenže muž dál mlčky stál na místě. Harry postřehl, že se mu pravá ruka zachvěla, a pak ji pozvedl k složitě vrstvené rozhalence svého kabátku, odkud vytáhl hůlku. Sevřel ji v prstech a nebylo tak docela jisté, jestli se chystá Harryho uřknout. Nakonec ji jen namířil na sebe a s mávnutím ukončil převlek.

Bohaté šaty, stříbrné vlasy i klobouk a... maska. Všechno zmizelo.

Před Harrym stál muž, který se mu v tu chvíli trochu podobal – šaty a vlasy měl stejné jako Harry sám.

Harry se kousl do rtu. Zatajil dech. S kouzlem převleku musel nutně vyprchat i pozměněný hlas.

„Dobrý večer,“ zachraptěl Harry tiše a rychle zamrkal, aby rozehnal slanou mlhu.

„Zdá se, že vás Brumbál zpravil o účelu mojí tříleté cesty,“ ozval se typický, medově podbarvený baryton Severuse Snapa a Harry musel na okamžik sevřít oční víčka.

„Děkuju... Děkuju, pane,“ řekl Harry a měl co dělat, aby se štěstím nerozesmál.

„Hm. Nejsem si jistý, za co mi vlastně děkujete, pane Pottere,“ poznamenal Snape a pořád si Harryho obezřetně prohlížel, jako by se snad rozmýšlel, jestli nemá seslat Obliviate.

„Za... Merline, je toho strašně moc,“ uchechtl se Harry a popotáhl nosem. „V tuhle chvíli nejspíš za to, že o vás smím vědět. Že...“ mávl k jeho trupu, „jste se přede mnou odmaskoval. Já prostě...“ odmlčel se a prudce zavrtěl hlavou. Pak rázně udělal pár kroků vpřed a pevně Severuse Snapa objal.

Snape stál okamžik jako vytesaný z kamene. Pak velmi váhavě objetí opětoval, přičemž Harryho trochu neohrabaně poplácával na lopatkách.

Tiše si odkašlal.

„Samozřejmě jsem věděl, že je mi někdo v patách,“ zamumlal Severus. „Ale nenapadlo mě, že různými nástrahami zametám cestu před Chlapcem, který přežil,“ řekl a Harry se odtáhl.

„Brumbál o tom musel zatraceně dobře vědět,“ řekl Harry zamyšleně. „Říkal jsem mu, že se vás snažím najít.“

„Čas od času jsem ho informoval o svém postupu,“ přiznal Snape.

Chvíli se mlčky pozorovali, než jako jeden muž popadli své skleničky a notně upili.

„Ten starý kozel -“

„Takže vám nějak naznačil, že vás někdo sleduje -“

„Klidně si na mě zírá těma svýma vševědoucíma očima a nechá mě žvanit o mých nadcházejících cestách -“

„- a přitom manipuloval námi oběma.“

Pohlédli si navzájem do očí a Harry se začal nekontrolovatelně hihňat, zatímco Severus se tlumeně smál.

Harry jim oběma dolil, když se uklidnili, a naznačil přípitek.

“Připil bych teď na několik věcí najednou, ale mám pocit, že kdybych vyslovil jen jednu, že se už se mnou nenapijete, pane profesore.”

Snape pozvedl obočí a váhavě upil.

“Ano, to je dost možné, pane Pottere,” odmlčel se a rozhlédl se po pokoji. “Měl byste vědět, že už se nechystám vrátit na pozici profesora, tak mě tak nemusíte oslovovat,” dodal tlumeně.

Harry naklonil hlavu do strany.

“A jak vám mám říkat?”

“Moje jméno jste před docela malým okamžikem vyslovil bez problémů. Za těch několik vteřin jsem se nestačil přejmenovat, tak ho můžete v klidu čas od času zopakovat.”

Harry cítil, jak se mu do tváří hrne krev.

“Dobře. Severusi,” k Harryho údivu teď nepatrně zrůžověl i muž před ním. Zřejmě si to uvědomoval, protože se rozladěně zamračil na sklenici s pitím. Harry pokynul k pohovce u krbu.

“Spěcháte? Nebo mě poctíte svou odhalenou přítomností a ještě si popovídáme? Kupodivu nám to dnes večer jde. Nevím jak vy, ale dnes nemám nezvladatelnou chuť vás proklít.”

“Ten pocit je překvapivě… vzájemný.” Snape nepatrně přešlápl. “Možná se ještě chvíli zdržím.”

Posadili se na pohovku a okamžik sdíleli ticho, které bylo naplněné očekáváním, ale ne trapností. Harry se cítil uvolněně, jako už velmi dlouho ne. Pootočil se čelem k bývalému profesorovi a prohlížel si jeho ohněm ozářený profil. Snape zvolna kroužil tekutinou ve sklenici.

“Kde jste teda nakonec našel to, díky čemuž už nemáte Znamení zla?”

Snape po něm mrkl a dlouze si povzdychl.

“Nešlo o jedno jediné místo. Bylo to komplikované,” řekl napjatě Snape.

“Vyprávějte.”

“To bychom tu mohli být celou noc,” ušklíbl se Snape a usrkl.

“Nikam nespěchám.”

“Na bál se už nevracíte?” zeptal se Snape s pozvednutým obočím.

“Určitě ne,” odfrkl si Harry. Snape ho pozoroval s podivným výrazem v očích. “Proč bych měl?” zeptal se Harry zmateně.

Snape se mírně naklonil k němu. “Ještě stále… jste se úplně neodstrojil,” pronesl s drobným úšklebkem.

“A jo. Sakra.” Harry zrušil kouzlo, až měl vlasy opět krátké, mírně zvlněné, o několik odstínů světlejší a hlavně typicky neuspořádané. Pohlédl dolů na svůj oknoflíčkovaný hrudník a ušklíbl se.

“Tohle všechno budu rozepínat ještě o Vánocích,” zamumlal zamyšleně.

“Potřebujete snad pomoct?” ozvalo se vedle něj vláčně.

V Harryho těle to zahořelo. Celkem nevinná věta, docela určitě ji Severus pronesl jako sarkastickou poznámku, ale přesto… Podíval se na staršího muže, který si jej prohlížel přes okraj skleničky pobavenýma očima. Čím déle na Severuse mlčky hleděl, tím víc bylo v Severusově obličeji znát zmatení, které se zvolna změnilo v zaražené překvapení a nakonec… zaujetí. Harry dopil, odložil svou skleničku a pomalu se posunul k Severusovi blíž. Odebral z jeho dlouhých prstů sklenku se slzou whiskey na dně a tiše si odkašlal.

“Můžu ti ještě dolít, Severusi?” zeptal se a s potěšením sledoval, jak Severus při zvuku svého jména nepatrně přimhouřil oči.

Propaloval Harryho pohledem, a kdyby Harry nevěděl, co čekat od Nitrozpytu, mohl by si myslet, že se mu Severus Snape hrabe v hlavě. K ničemu takovému ale nedošlo. Severus se zhluboka nadechl a sjel pohledem po Harryho těle dolů… a zpět, až se očima krátce zastavil u jeho rtů.

“Snad… později. Harry.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kánon jsem nečetla tak dlouho, že už si nejsem jistá, co všechno nosím v hlavě s tím, že jsou to něčí headcanony. :D Snarry jsem napsala všehovšudy podruhé v životě, snad to nebyl úplný brak. :)


End file.
